Kill and Run
by wondergirl257
Summary: One shot born from my frustration with 2x19 ConVict of course!


Kill and Run

A/n: Convict (duh lol jk) kind of angsty one – shot because last night's episode pissed me off. Based on Sia's Kill and Run

Victoria Grayson's dark eyes ran over her husband's sleeping form. She smiled softly to herself, listening to the unintelligible sounds pouring from his mouth. She loved to watch him sleep, it was the only time she allowed herself to draw comfort from his embrace.

She ran her hands down his body, following the path of her wandering eyes. She froze when she felt him stir, hands clutching his shirt.

"Victoria," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Shh," she whispered soothingly, running her hands through his salt and pepper locks.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were formed. She was silently pleading for him to remain asleep.

Her soft hands ran down his face, smoothing out the wrinkles of time and hard work.

She often wondered about their relationship. They had been through so much, through hell and back, but was it worth it? Did he love her?

She had recently begun doubting his supposed devotion to her. It was selfish and juvenile, but every time things got better they always ended up far worse than imagined.

David, her supposed soul mate was gone, buried in dust and his forever tarnished good name. Victoria got chills every time she thought of him, the ice in her soul reminding her of her bitterness. She would love him forever that was a fact.

Victoria had never taken the time to consider Conrad's feelings about the situation. After the discovery of the initiative's role in David's demise, she had overlooked his obvious pain, allowing the guilt of her own sins to swallow her hole.

She had put a bullet through Conrad's heart. The only crime he had committed was loving her too much; enough to kill. The initiative simply gave him the means and the opportunity to annihilate the man destroying his family.

A silent tear rolled down her cheeks, as she processed this information.

Conrad had considered his actions justifiable. He was playing prince Charming, trying to rescue his "distressed" princess from the enemy.

Victoria had told him many times that she was not a princess, and that she didn't need saving. But as usual her words seemed to go in one ear and out the other, resulting in the death of her lover.

There once was a time when Conrad was kind, when they hadn't a care in the world. But that man died long ago, along with the spirit of Victoria Alexandra Harper.

She was a dirty gun, the cause of so much pain and hurt.

There were many lives destroyed at her hands, spirits crushed by her vitriol and malevolence.

Who could've imagined that forty years ago she was a sixteen year old mother, choosing to spare her son's life and leave him in the hands of someone capable of giving him a proper and stable home?

Patrick.

Who knew what he had grown up to be? Did he have children? Was he married?

Victoria watched as Conrad's lashes fluttered, revealing his almost electric blue eyes, before quickly shutting.

She noticed that something was missing.

The light in his eyes had died.

Flames of hope dying off in a suffocating haze of lust and blood.

Things would never be the same between them, of that she was sure.

But that didn't mean that with a twist of fate, their relationship would get better.

With a defeated sigh, Victoria Grayson accepted her fate.

Sadly, she knew all too well the price of love, and just like trust it was simply another luxury she could not afford.

Kill and run, kill and run

She was a dirty gun

Putting bullets through your heart

Waiting for someone to hear her silent call

A/n2: Okay, guys, I'm really proud of the way this turned out. Hopefully this makes up for my lack of updates (which is coming I promise)! Anyway, quick question, did anyone else notice Conrad winking at Victoria during their adorable argument which sadly resulted in a "And I suggest you go to hell!" I died giggling, then my shipper heart quickly died during that interview. I FOR ONE AM A FIRM BELIEVER THAT NOLAN "MITCHEL" (LESLIE) ROSS IS VICTORIA'S SON! Oh yeah, I went there. *Snaps in Z formation*

RxR please 3


End file.
